miraculousladybugfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Ilustrachor/Transkrypt
'Marinette: '''Ratunku! Dzięki. Uratowałeś mi życie, mój bohaterze. 'Nathaniel: 'To była drobnostka. '''Marinette: '''Tak bardzo cię kocham. '''Nathaniel: '''Ja też cię kocham, Marinette. 'Pani Mendeleiev: 'Nathaniel, co ty tam znowu rysujesz? '''Nathaniel: '''Ale… ale… '''Pani Mendeleiev: '''Przez te swoje idiotyczne bazgroły masz same jedynki od góry do dołu. '''Nathaniel: '''Ee… Przepraszam. '''Pani Mendeleiev: 'Żadne „przepraszam”, tylko marsz do gabinetu dyrektora. Pochwalisz mu się swoimi bohomazami. Ciekawe, jak mu się spodobają. 'Chloé: '''Uuu. Patrz na to, Sabrina. To on jako super-bohater. Widzisz kogo ratuje? Naszą Marinette. Chłopak zabujał się w tobie po uszy. Bierz dziewczyno… och! '''Nathaniel: '''Oddawaj to. '''Pani Mendeleiev: '''Dość tego, Nathaniel. Idź. 'Władca Ciem: 'Och, artyści są tacy wrażliwi. Doskonale. Leć do niego, moja mała Akumo, przeciągnij go na naszą złą stronę. '''Nathaniel: '''Hę? Ech. '''Władca Ciem: '''Masz dosyć niedoceniania twojego talentu przez innych? Ilustrachorze, jestem przyjacielem i mecenasem sztuki. Chciałbym ci zaoferować pomoc. Dam ci moc, ale w zamian za to musisz mi oddać pewną drobną przysługę. '''Ilustrachor: '''Powiedz tylko co mam zrobić. '''Pani Mendeleiev: '''Na następną lekcję prezentację przygotują… Nino, Adrien i Alya. 'Adrien: 'Jest. '''Marinette: '''Farciara z ciebie. '''Pani Mendeleiev: '''A na kolejną Sabrina, Chloé i Marinette. '''Marinette: '''Hy! Eerr… '''Alya: '''A z ciebie pechowiec. '''Chloé: '''Przepraszam. Ee, nie można jej przenieść do innej grupy? Nam się o wiele lepiej pracuje we dwie. '''Pani Mendeleiev: '''To jest praca grupowa, nie w parach. Pogódź się z tym. '''Chloé: '''Nie mam ochoty się z tym godzić. '''Marinette: '''Nie zamieniłabyś się ze mną na grupy? '''Alya: '''Męczyć się z tymi potworami? Nie ma szans. '''Marinette: '''Ach… '''Alya: '''Ale obiecuję, że będę mówić o tobie między tematami naukowymi. '''Marinette: '''Jesteś kochana! '''Chloé: '''Och. Chyba sobie żartujesz. Ja nie mam czasu na jakieś głupie projekty. Poza tym, teraz przecież Marinette może ci pomóc. 'Sabrina: 'Rozumiem. Nie ma sprawy, Chloé. Poradzimy sobie. Nie martw się. '''Marinette: '''Ee… Jest jakiś problem? '''Chloé: '''Och, nie. Wszystko w porządku. '''Marinette: '''No to… Dlaczego nie pomożesz nam w projekcie? '''Chloé: '''Nie twoja sprawa, panno wścibska. '''Marinette: '''Właściwie, odkąd jestem z tobą w grupie, to moja. '''Sabrina: '''Spokojnie, Marinette. Ty i ja przeprowadzimy badania i napiszemy projekt. A Chloé zrobi prezentację. To sprawiedliwy układ. '''Marinette: '''To żadna sprawiedliwość. Wy zawsze się tak dzielicie? '''Sabrina: '''Tak, jeszcze od początku podstawówki, jak zaczęłam odrabiać lekcje za Chloé. Właśnie wtedy zaprzyjaźniłyśmy się. '''Chloé: '''Masz z tym jakiś problem? Idziemy, Sabrina. '''Marinette: '''Sabrina. Chloé cię najzwyczajniej wykorzystuje. Nie musisz słuchać jej rozkazów. Tak nie postępują najlepsze przyjaciółki. '''Chloé: '''Och. Nie tylko jestem jej najlepszą przyjaciółką, ale przede wszystkim jedyną. Lepiej, żeby mnie słuchała, bo oprócz mnie nie ma nikogo. '''Marinette: '''Lepiej nie mieć nikogo niż kogoś takiego jak ty. '''Chloé: '''Ee, nie ważne. Mam teraz ważniejsze problemy na głowie. Włosy mi się zwichrowały i Jean Claude obiecał je ogarnąć. Narka. '''Sabrina: '''Marinette! '''Marinette: '''Hę? '''Sabrina: '''Nie mogę uwierzyć, że przygadałaś Chloé. To było niesamowite. '''Marinette: '''No wiesz, spoko. Od tego są przyjaciółki. '''Sabrina: '''Jesteśmy przyjaciółkami? Jak cudownie! Będziemy nierozłączne. Dobrze mieć przyjaciółkę, która pomoże przy projekcie. Spędzimy razem cudowny i niezapomniany czas. A po prezentacji powiemy pani Mendeleiev prawdę o Chloé. Brzmi dobrze? '''Marinette: '''Brzmi… świetnie? '''Sabrina: '''HURA! Widzimy się w bibliotece, przyjaciółko. '''Marinette: '''Heh. '''Chloé: '''Och! Co to ma znaczyć, że nie zrobisz mojej części pracy? '''Sabrina: '''Marinette ma rację, ja nie jestem twoim niewolnikiem. '''Marinette: '''Wcale nie powiedziałam czegoś takiego. '''Chloé: '''Ale Marinette nie kupiła super berecika od Gabriela, a ja kupiłam. I możliwe, że ci go pożyczę. '''Marinette: '''Przepraszam, ale czy ty próbujesz ją właśnie przekupić, żeby się z tobą przyjaźniła? Tym beretem? '''Sabrina: '''Och. Naprawdę cudnym, przepięknym beretem. Byłoby mi w nim bardzo do twarzy. '''Chloé: '''Nie. To ja przepraszam, ale ty próbujesz przekupić moją najlepszą przyjaciółkę pracą domową. Aaa! Moja fryzura! Błagam, błagam… Aaa! '''Adrien: '''Plagg, wysuwaj pazury! '''Chloé: '''Nie, tylko nie włosy! '''Marinette: '''Pora na przemianę! Tikki, kropkuj! Ha! '''Chloé: '''Nie! Przestaaaaań! '''Biedronka: '''Szybko, uciekaj! '''Czarny Kot: '''Aż włos się jeży na głowie. O mały włos cię suszarka nie zwiała. '''Biedronka: '''Przestań gadać, tylko mi pomóż. '''Czarny Kot: '''Ten gość wygląda podejrzanie. '''Biedronka: '''Hę? Gdzie on jest? '''Czarny Kot: '''Nie mam pojęcia, ale pewnie poszedł narysować swoje wizje. '''Biedronka: '''Ach… '''Czarny Kot: '''Wygląda na to, że ten Ilustrachor atakuje wyłącznie ciebie, Chloé. Nie wiesz dlaczego? '''Chloé: '''Nie. Wszyscy ludzie mnie kochają. '''Biedronka: '''Jasne, bo taka urocza z ciebie dziewczyna. '''Chloé: '''Och! Hura! Biedronka powiedziała o mnie, że jestem urocza. Muszę koniecznie strzelić sobie z tobą selfie. '''Biedronka: '''Ech, co za porażka. '''Chloé: '''Ja wyszłam, jak zwykle, pięknie. Ale ty się faktycznie skrzywiłaś. Zrobię jeszcze jedno. Ooch! '''Biedronka: '''Sorry, ale nie jestem zbyt fotogeniczna. '''Czarny Kot: '''Masz nową wielbicielkę. '''Biedronka: '''Ta. Najwyraźniej. '''Czarny Kot: '''Ale o co ci chodzi? Dlaczego się tak zachowujesz? No weź przyznaj, że przyjemnie jest być przez kogoś tak uwielbianą. '''Biedronka: '''Ech, widziałeś to? Mam tego dość, idziemy stąd. '''Czarny Kot: 'Żartujesz sobie? A jak Ilustrachor kolejny raz ją zaatakuje? 'Biedronka: '''Jak chcesz to zostań. Na razie. '''Czarny Kot: '''Co to znaczy „na razie”? '''Biedronka: '''To znaczy, że tylko ty chcesz ją chronić i nie potrzebujesz mnie, a więc… Na razie! '''Chloé: '''Aaa! Biedronka! Czekam na SMSa, dobra?! '''Tikki: '''Hej! '''Marinette: '''Sorki, Tikki. Przez tę Chloé jestem taka wkurzona, że zaraz chyba nie wytrzymam. '''Tikki: '''No to wyluzuj się. Działanie w nerwach na pewno nigdzie cię nie zaprowadzi. '''Marinette: '''Nie tak łatwo mi się wyluzować. A już szczególnie w szkole. O rajuśku! Sabrina! Nasz projekt! Yy-y… '''Tikki: '''O-oł. Widzę, że masz nową najlepszą przyjaciółkę. '''Marinette: '''Och. To ty? Jak tu wszedłeś? Czego ode mnie chcesz? '''Ilustrachor: '''Chciałem cię tylko zobaczyć. '''Marinette: '''Okej… Ale dlaczego zaatakowałeś Chloé? '''Ilustrachor: '''Bo Chloé to wstrętna egoistka. '''Marinette: '''Trudno się nie zgodzić. A teraz… chcesz skrzywdzić mnie? '''Ilustrachor: '''Ciebie? Nigdy w życiu. Jesteś piękna i słodka, i… idealna, i nie skrzywdziłbym cię. '''Marinette: 'Łał, to bardzo… Naprawdę wiesz… Bardzo miłe, więc… Dziękuję? 'Ilustrachor: '''Muszę cię zapytać o jedną rzecz. Chodzi o to, że… dzisiaj mam urodziny, no i… chciałem cię zaprosić na imprezę. '''Marinette: '''Och… Wiesz… Tak właściwie to nie jest najlepszy moment. Bo widzisz, dziś musimy przygotować prezentację i… muszę teraz zadzwonić do przyjaciółki, ustalić spotkanie i… '''Ilustrachor: '''Proszę, Marinette. Będziemy tylko ty i ja. '''Marinette: '''O rajuśku to… ja. '''Ilustrachor: '''Podoba ci się? '''Marinette: '''Jest… bardzo ładny. I chętnie przyjdę dziś na twoją imprezę urodzinową. Pod jednym warunkiem. '''Ilustrachor: '''Ee… dla ciebie wszystko, Marinette. '''Marinette: '''Nie możesz więcej krzywdzić Chloé. Nie toleruję żadnej przemocy. '''Ilustrachor: '''Zrobię to dla ciebie. Spotkamy się przy banku, koło Notre-Dame, o zachodzie. '''Marinette: '''Och. '''Tikki: '''I co o tym myślisz, Marinette? '''Marinette: '''Myślę, że biedny Nathaniel stracił dla mnie głowę. A jego alter ego Ilustrachorowi bardzo niedługo głowę zmyje Biedronka. '''Tikki: '''Tak, ale… jak Biedronka ma zamiar zmyć tę straconą głowę, skoro… idziesz na randkę z nim, jako Marinette. '''Marinette: '''Daję głowę, że jakiś kocur pojawi się na tej imprezie. '''Chloé: '''Och. Oooch. Sabrina jest taka samolubna, zmusiła mnie do pracy nad projektem. Och. Mój mózg mi paruje. Och. Uf… Hej! Czarny Kocie? '''Czarny Kot: '''Hę? '''Chloé: '''Znasz się troszeczkę na wiązaniach chemicznych? '''Czarny Kot: '''Ach. Jasne. Całą chemię mam w małym paluszku. '''Chloé: '''Och, to super. '''Czarny Kot: '''Uu. '''Chloé: '''Siadaj, Kotku. A teraz przygotuj mi przepiękną prezentację z pazurem. Och! Słyszałeś to? Udał mi się żarcik. Ha! Jestem zabawna. '''Czarny Kot: '''Ta, wyjątkowo. O. Nie możesz najpierw mnie zostawiać, a potem dzwonić jak gdyby nigdy nic. '''Biedronka: '''Przepraszam, to nie było fajne. Możesz zostawić Chloé. '''Czarny Kot: '''Hę? '''Biedronka: '''Teraz musisz ochraniać tę dziewczynę. Ma na imię Marinette. Całkiem ładna, prawda? Nasz Ilustrachor zakochał się w niej i obiecał nie krzywdzić Chloé pod warunkiem, że Marinette przyjdzie na jego urodziny. Chciałabym, żebyś się tam pojawił i nim zajął. '''Czarny Kocie: '''A co z tobą? '''Biedronka: '''Ja idę na… bardzo ważną, tajną misję. Odezwę się później. Poradzisz sobie sam? '''Czarny Kot: '''Heh. Błagam, to dla mnie pryszcz. Jesteś już bezpieczna, a więc… na razie. Spadam! '''Chloé: '„Spadam”? A co będzie z moją prezentacją? Ooch! 'Przed domem Marinette-' 'Marinette: '''Och. Sabrina. Przestraszyłaś mnie. '''Sabrina: '''Przepraszam. Czekałam tutaj na ciebie. Czytałaś SMSy? '''Marinette: '''Tak. Jasne, że tak. I właśnie miałam do ciebie dzwonić. Ach… '''Sabrina: '''Naprawdę? Byłam tego pewna! No, tak prawie. Proszę. Odrobiłam ci geografię. '''Marinette: '''Och, wiesz. Nie musiałaś tego robić. '''Sabrina: '''Wiem, ale dla najlepszej przyjaciółki zrobiłam to z przyjemnością. '''Marinette: '''Dzięki, ale nie mogę przyjąć. '''Sabrina: '''Nie możesz? Hm… '''Marinette: '''Heh. Niech już będzie, ale tylko tym razem. '''Sabrina: '''Super! No to chcesz pracować dziś nad naszym projektem? '''Marinette: '''Eee… Bardzo mi przykro, Sabrina, ale dzisiaj mam coś bardzo ważnego do zrobienia. '''Sabrina: '''Coś bardzo ważnego? Serio? To fascynujące! Wiesz kto zawsze używał właśnie takich wymówek? '''Marinette: '''Aa… Nie. '''Sabrina: '''Chloé! Dopiero teraz widzę jakie jesteście do siebie podobne! Pewnie oczekujesz, że zrobię za ciebie całą robotę, tak? '''Marinette: '''Nie! No co ty?! Serio, ja tylko… Ee… '''Sabrina: '''Ech! I po co ja się tak namęczyłam nad tą twoją pracą domową? '''Marinette: '''Ee… Och! '''Czarny Kot: '''Ho-ho. Myślałem, że będę cię bronić przed pazurami tej dziewczyny. Bo była… drapieżna. Przepraszam, zapomniałem się przedstawić. Jestem Czarny Kot. '''Marinette: '''Ee… Tak. No wiem. Jesteś w końcu super-bohaterem. Ja jestem Marinette. Więc… skąd się tutaj wziąłeś? '''Czarny Kot: '''Ten chłopak, z którym się umówiłaś, to wredny typ. Ale spokojnie, przy mnie jesteś bezpieczna. '''Marinette: '''Ych! Od razu jestem spokojniejsza. '''Czarny Kot: '''Ale będę potrzebował pomocy. Chcesz się pobawić w super-bohaterkę? '''Marinette: '''A co z Biedronką? Nie jesteście parą? '''Czarny Kot: '''Jest akurat trochę zajęta… '''Marinette: '''Mia-mia-mia-miał. '''Czarny Kot: … '''dlatego… dzisiaj ty będziesz moją Biedronką. '''Marinette: '''Hy! Ja i Czarny Kot mamy wspólnie walczyć ze złem? Niesamowite! Mów co mam robić. '''Czarny Kot: '''Wystarczy, że zabierzesz Ilustrachorowi rysik. A ja zajmę się resztą. '''Marinette: '''Hehehehe. '-Sekwana, na łodzi-''' 'Władca Ciem: '''Bardzo romantycznie to przygotowałeś. Ale nie zapominaj o swoim zadaniu chłopcze. '''Ilustrachor: '''Chcę, żeby Marinette mnie pokochała. '''Władca Ciem: '''A ja chcę dostać jej Miraculum. Zdobądź je, bo inaczej… '''Ilustrachor: '''Okej. Dobrze, już dobrze. '''Marinette: '''Wszystkiego najlepszego. Hehehe. '''Ilustrachor: '''M-Marinette. Dzięki, że przyjęłaś zaproszenie. '''Marinette: '''Jejku, tu jest naprawdę pięknie. '''Ilustrachor: '''Podoba ci się? To zaczekaj, bo dopiero się rozkręcam. Yyy… No co ty? Żartujesz sobie ze mnie?! '''Marinette: '''Hę? '''Ilustrachor: '''Ee, przepraszam. Ja mówiłem do siebie. Chodzi o to, że trudno mi rysować w ciemności. '''Marinette: '''Hm. '''Ilustrachor: '''Voila. '''Marinette: '''Ha? Jesteś taki utalentowany. Nie rozumiem dlaczego używasz swojej mocy do krzywdzenia innych ludzi. '''Ilustrachor: '''Nie wszystkich ludzi, tylko Chloé. I więcej już tego nie zrobię. Skoro ty dotrzymałaś słowa, to ja też dotrzymam. '''Czarny Kot: '''Ha! '''Marinette: '''Wiesz, ja też trochę rysuję, ale oczywiście nie tak dobrze jak ty. '''Ilustrachor: '''Marinette, nie bądź taka skromna. '''Marinette: '''Aa… Czy mogłabym narysować coś dla ciebie w prezencie? '''Ilustrachor: '''Byłoby mi miło. Hę? Ech? Marinette, puść ten rysik. Muszę coś narysować. Szybko. '''Marinette: '''Nie. Ja… zabieram go. Czarny Kocie, teraz! '''Ilustrachor: '''Marinette, ty z nim współpracujesz? Ale jestem głupi. Uwierzyłem, że mnie lubisz. A ty jesteś taka sama jak Chloé. Drwicie, wyśmiewacie, zabawiacie się mną! '''Marinette: '''Błagam cię. Co was napadło? Dlaczego wszyscy mnie dziś porównujecie do Chloé? '''Ilustrachor: '''Cofam moją obietnicę. Chloé dostanie taką nauczkę, którą długo popamięta. '''Czarny Kot: '''To nas załatwił. Rewelacja. '''Marinette: '''Och. Zaczekaj. Chyba mam pomysł. Skieruj ją w górę i wysuń. '''Czarny Kot: '''Ty to masz łeb. '''Marinette: '''Tak, jestem genialna. '''Czarny Kot: '''Muszę spadać. Super-bohater jest zawsze na służbie. Dziewczęta w niedoli, damy w opałach. Muszę jeszcze kilka z nich uratować. Podziękujesz później. '''Marinette: '''Mam… mu dziękować? Błagam, on powinien dziękować mnie. Byłoby po nas, gdybym nie powiedziała mu, jak nas uratować. '''Tikki: '''Bohater z niego. '''Marinette: '''Ale nie poradzi sobie sam z ratowaniem Chloé. '-Pokój Chloé, hotel Le Grand Paris-''' 'Chloé: '''Bardzo panią przepraszam, ale po tym zdarzeniu w bibliotece nie mogłam się skupić na projekcie. To było takie… traumatyczne. Niech pani tylko spojrzy na moje… moje… włosy! Oooch! Weź przestań. Kto by się dał na to nabrać? Nawet słaby fryzjer nie da rady zepsuć mi fryzury. Ee? Czarny Kocie? Czy to ty? Ooch! Oooo! '''Ilustrachor: '''Chloé? Gdzie się schowałaś? I tak cię znajdę. Jaka z ciebie figlarka. Bawisz się ze mną w chowanego? Jesteś w szafie? Heh. Widzisz, dziewczynko? Wygrałem. Znalazłem cię, Chloé. '''Chloé: '''A! Moje sukienki od Schenal i szpilki od Tubolino! Aa! Ty… Ty jesteś potworem! '''Ilustrachor: '''Sama to uwielbiasz. Dręczyć innych ludzi, ale nienawidzisz jak ktoś ciebie traktuje z buta. Mam rację, Chloé? Mam rację?! '''Biedronka: '''Ups. Złamał się obcas? Nie połam sobie nóg. '''Czarny Kot: '''Proszę, proszę. Kocica wysunęła pazurki. '''Biedronka: '''Nie jestem żadną kocicą, Czarny Kocie, i wcale nie używam pazurów. '''Czarny Kot: '''Co to była za sekretna misja? '''Biedronka: '''Jeśli ci powiem, to już nie będzie sekretna. '''Ilustrachor: '''Nie rozumiem, dlaczego wstawiacie się za tą dziewczyną? Uwierzcie mi. Gdybyście ją poznali, nie kiwnęlibyście palcem, żeby ją ratować. To jest wredna jędza. '''Chloé: '''Co!? To wcale nieprawda. Wszyscy wokół mnie uwielbiają! Och. '''Czarny Kot: '''Uwaga! '''Biedronka: 'Światło. Czarny Kocie, on nie umie rysować po ciemku! 'Czarny Kot: '''Dobra! KOTAKLIZM! '''Ilustrachor: '''Sam się prosiłeś, kotku. Masz łańcuszek z piłeczką do zabawy. '''Czarny Kot: '''Ej! '''Ilustrachor: '''Przykro mi, kto mi wejdzie w drogę, tego wymazuję. '''Czarny Kot: '''Nie, nie, nie, nie, nie, nie, nie, nie, nie. '-Siedziba Władcy Ciem-''' 'Władca Ciem: '''Czarny Kot ma Miraculum! Weź je! Zrób to szybko! '-Pokój Chloé, hotel Le Grand Paris-''' 'Ilustrachor: '''Ale zanim znikniesz, muszę ci coś zabrać. '''Czarny Kot: '''Biedronka! Ja nie mam dziewięciu żyć! '''Biedronka: '''SZCZĘŚLIWY TRAF! Piłeczka kauczukowa? '''Ilustrachor: '''Chcesz mnie tym czymś powstrzymać, dziewczynko? Hmhmhmhm… '''Biedronka: '''Zgadza się! '''Czarny Kot: '''Aaa! Szybciej. '''Biedronka: '''Koniec twoich rządów mała Akumo. Pora wypędzić złe moce! Mam cię! Pa, pa, miły motylku. NIEZWYKŁA BIEDRONKA! '''Nathaniel: '''Gdzie ja jestem? '''Biedronka i Czarny Kot: '''Zaliczone. '-Siedziba Władcy Ciem-''' 'Władca Ciem: '''Nie! Miraculum już prawie było moje! I w końcu będzie. A jak wreszcie wpadnie w moje ręce, wtedy będę miał władzę nad światem. '-Szkolna szatnia-''' '''Alya: '''Co się stało, kiedy pojawili się Biedronka i Czarny Kot? '''Chloé: '''Wiesz, tak szczerze mówiąc, oni tylko pogorszyli sprawę. Zaczęli się panoszyć i rozwalać wszystko wokół. Porozrzucali plastikowe piłeczki. '''Alya: '''Piłeczki? '''Marinette: '''Hehehe. '''Sabrina: '''Mam nadzieję, że dobrze się wczoraj bawiłaś, załatwiając tę swoją niezwykle ważną sprawę. '''Marinette: '''Przepraszam cię, Sabrina. Możemy dzisiaj razem pójść do biblioteki i wreszcie się zająć tym projektem. '''Sabrina: '''Za późno. Hah. Razem z Chloé robimy tę pracę. '''Marinette: '''Raczej… ty robisz tę pracę. '''Sabrina: '''No jasne. Ona tyle wycierpiała. '''Marinette: '''Hm… Masz bardzo ładny nowy beret. '''Sabrina: '''Prawda, że super? Chloé mi pożyczyła. To prawdziwa najlepsza przyjaciółka. Chloé! Odrobiłam już za ciebie geografię! '''Marinette: '''Ach… '''Adrien: '''Hej… '''Marinette: '''Aaaa! '''Adrien: '''Słyszałem o twoich wczorajszych przygodach z Czarnym Kotem. Bałaś się? '''Marinette: '''Ja? Bałam? Psi. Ja chyba śnię. Znaczy… ty mi się śnisz. Znaczy… w twoich snach. Yy… Oo, to jakiś koszmar. '''Adrien: '''Rozumiem. A co myślisz o Czarnym Kocie? Super gość, nie? '''Marinette: '''Super. Jasne, tak. Ale nie taki super jak ty. No bo ty jesteś najbardziej super ze wszystkich super. '''Adrien: '''To… miało znaczyć tak? Hm… Hmhmhm. '''Tikki: '''Zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, że w kółko powtarzałaś Adrienowi, jaki jest super, tak? '''Marinette: '''Dotknął mojego ramienia. Nigdy w życiu nie wypiorę kurtki. '''Tikki: '''Dziewczyno, musisz nauczyć się lepiej kontrolować swoje emocje. Zobacz też.. en:The Evillustrator/Transcript Kategoria:Transkrypty Kategoria:Sezon 1